


Automaton.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Past Character Death, Robot, Spirit - Freeform, Yaoi, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: A hidden secret and someone who isn't who he appears to be. Advancement in technology and lies that come into light. One of the hosts are not who they say they are. But when it's revealed causing hurt from the lies, what will happen? Will that host be gone forever or will he remain on Earth? Will the others even want him back after the lies he gave them?





	1. Prologue.

“We aren’t sure how long he’ll last.” The doctor says. “He’ll need someone he can lean on until he is ready to go be off on his own.” He says. “We often see them not lasting when their sibling is dead.” 

“But how are we going to do that?” The father of the child asks. 

“You’re in luck. We have made an advancement in technology. We can create a robot that can be with him until he no longer needs it. It will even grow up along with him. It’s quite advanced technology that the robot will adjust itself to grow up along with the child. Then it can be destroyed as to not cause any harm in society when left alone not knowing what do because it’s mission is complete. The robot will not go to waste so don’t worry about that.” The doctor says. “The robot will be fine as long as it has a mission.” He watches the parents. “Do you wish to go through with it? It will act human but it isn’t so be careful not to get too attached since it will need to be destroyed.” 

The parents share a look then turn back to the doctor. 

“We will do what we need to so we can keep our son alive.” The mother of the child responds. 

The doctor smiles. “A wise choice. I’m sure you’ll son will become quite successful. The robot will be ready right away.”

And so the robot was created for the son of the two parents. 

As the doctor said the robot adjusted itself to grow along with the son and it is very convincing as a real human. 

Thus let the story begin.


	2. Chapter one.

Hikaru groans as his and his twins alarm goes off. He reaches out practically blindly until he hits the snooze button. “Ugh.” He sits up and glances to Kaoru who doesn’t seem to want to wake up. He laughs softly at this. “Hey Kaoru.” He puts his hand on Kaoru’s shoulder and slightly shakes the other. “Time to wake up.” 

Kaoru’s eyes open and he looks up to Hikaru. “Already?” He groans. 

“Yup.” Hikaru nods. “Come on let’s go take a shower.” He says as Kaoru sits up. 

“Nah you go ahead.” Kaoru says with a smile. “I’m too hungry.” 

“You sure?” Hikaru tilts his head. 

Kaoru nods. “Yup.” 

“Ok. But you do know you don’t need to be shy. We are twins so you don’t need to hide from me.” Hikaru slightly purrs. “We’ve never taken a shower or bath together.” He slightly pouts. 

Kaoru smiles. “Oh Hikaru. You silly. If we took a shower or bath together we probably wouldn’t get clean.” He says. “Then we’d probably end up late for the host club with Kyouya and Tamaki wanting to kill us for it.” 

Hikaru smiles. “Yeah I guess you’re right.” He says. 

“Of course. Now you go have a shower. I’m going to get something to eat.” Kaoru gets out of bed. 

Hikaru also gets up. “Fine fine.” He says and heads towards the bathroom. 

Kaoru turns away and he looks out the window. “Today is a good day.” He says then the maids come in and lay out their school uniforms. 

“It’s time to get ready for school young master.” The maids say together with their usual emotionless expression. 

Kaoru turns to them. “Thank you.” He says and the maids bow then leave. He gets dressed then heads down and he gets his slightly thoughtful look on his face. He then shakes his head switching to a determined look as he goes to get food. 

Hikaru joins him a little later and the two eat. 

“The driver is ready to take you to school young masters.” The maids say with a bow. 

“Alright thank you.” Hikaru says dismissing them. 

Kaoru and Hikaru wrap up their eating then grab their bags as they head out to the limo. 

“It looks like a nice day huh Kaoru?” Hikaru mentions. 

Kaoru smiles and nods. “Yes. It is a lovely day.” He agrees. 

The two climb into the limo with the door closing once they are safely in. 

“Let’s hope Tono doesn’t flip out on us today.” Hikaru says leaning back relaxing into his seat. 

“Well as long as we are on time and don’t do anything to his ‘poor little girl’ he shouldn’t.” Kaoru points out. 

Hikaru slightly laughs. “Yeah that’s true.” He agrees. 

They make it to Ouran and hop out with the driver giving a ‘have a good day’ to them. They talk as they head on into the school going to drop their stuff off in class. 

Haruhi is already there and Hikaru races over as Kaoru watches. 

The two start talking as Hikaru starts a conversation with her. 

Kaoru smiles softly almost sadly then he goes to his seat putting his stuff down. “Guess it’s almost time huh?” He says to himself then glances to the clock quietly counting down the seconds till class starts. 

On queue the bell rings indicating class is going to start so you need to get to class. 

They make it to class on time and they sit in their desks as the teacher walks in to begin the class. 

“Ok class today we will be learning about robots.” The teacher begins the lesson. “Robots have been the dream of many people as technology develops more and more advances even before technology was as advance as you now know it. A new high-tech discovery has allowed us to begin brining the dream to life. Robots are in some ways like us while being completely different. Robots don’t have souls and they can’t actually feel anything even if they were programed to think they can. They also cannot shower or bathe like us since they could malfunction.” The teacher continues. “Robots will one day become a huge part in society and one day people will have robots all around them.” 

Hikaru is bored so he looks to his brother. 

Kaoru is also looking bored so he seems to just go off into his own thoughts. 

Hikaru smiles softly. “Typical Kaoru.” He says to himself. He then looks to Haruhi who is taking notes every now and then. 

Kaoru’s eyes flicker to Hikaru and he looks away not long after. “This carriage will turn back into a pumpkin sooner than I hoped.” He says to himself. 

The lesson seems to drag on as their classes continue then lunch then more classes then finally after a really non eventful day the bell rings after the last class of the day. 

Hikaru, like the other students, gathers his stuff then he looks back to Haruhi and Kaoru. “Ready to do Kaoru?” He asks. 

“Yeah in a sec. It’s ok if you go on ahead.” Kaoru responds. 

“You sure?” Hikaru tilts his head and Haruhi begins heading out. 

“Yes I am.” Kaoru gives Hikaru an assuring smile. “I’ll be following you in no time.” 

“Ok but don’t take long.” Hikaru tells the other as he hesitantly heads out. 

“I promise.” Kaoru responds. 

Hikaru leaves and Kaoru turns back to gathering his stuff but he pauses. “Hikaru is truly growing up. Going on his own path in life.” He says then after a few seconds more gathering his stuff only to go after Hikaru to host club time.

Kyouya moves over to Kaoru as he enters maybe a minute behind Hikaru and Haruhi. “It seems Hikaru is finally growing up.” He says as they watch the others. 

“Yes he has.” Kaoru agrees with a small smile. 

Kyouya turns to Kaoru. “Are you ok?” 

Kaoru blinks his eyes flickering to the other. He gives a smile a little bigger than the small smile he gave a few seconds ago. “I am.” He says. 

Kyouya is about to say something when Hikaru comes over so Kyouya says nothing then leaves. 

“Hey Kaoru.” Hikaru greets his brother who turns to him. “Was Kyouya bugging you?” He asks with a glance to Kyouya only to turn back to his brother. 

“He just was commenting that you’re growing up.” Kaoru responds not lying. 

Hikaru blinks. “Is that all?” 

Kaoru nods. “Yup.” He still has a small smile on his face. 

Hikaru looks suspicious at his brother. “Kaoru……”

Kaoru pouts slightly. “Hikaru you wound me by not trusting me. I promise you that’s all we talked about.” He says making sure he is staring right into Hikaru’s eyes as he says this though he has been looking in Hikaru’s eyes for their whole conversation.

Hikaru pulls Kaoru close with an arm around his waist. “Sorry.” 

Kaoru smiles at Hikaru letting his pout fall. “It’s ok.” He tells the other leaning into his touch. 

“Ok people! Let’s do this!” Tamaki declares dramatically. 

The hosts head to their own tables. 

Thus the host club became open for business. 

In no time they have a lot of guests in the club room going for their favorite host or hosts. 

“Say what would happen if you had to go your separate ways?” One of the twins guests asks. “It’d be pretty tragic if you had to.” 

Hikaru puts a hand around his brothers shoulders. “I would do anything possible to never leave Kaoru if something like that came up.” 

“Hikaru…..” Kaoru says breathlessly. 

The twins guests squeal in delight and in aww at the adorableness. 

Kaoru closes his eyes and he stays close to Hikaru. 

The rest of the host club went by as usual and it’s over before they know it. 

The hosts put the stuff where it needs to go for when the maids who come to clean.

“Come on Kaoru.” Hikaru says. 

“Coming.” Kaoru grabs his stuff and goes to Hikaru. 

Haruhi happens to be walking the same direction and Hikaru walks with both Kaoru and Haruhi. 

Then when they are outside then Kaoru moves behind them and encouragingly pushes the two gently to continue then he lets go of their shoulders as he slows to a stop lowering his hands down to his sides. 

He did this all like the one time he did a little bit back after they read the newspaper that was posted. He stands there feeling sad as he watches Hikaru and Haruhi keep walking and talking not noticing he had stopped. He looks down and sees a pumpkin on the ground. “The carriage has turned back into a pumpkin.” He says to himself. “I guess it’s a good day to possibly have it end. It was truly nice during the time that it lasted.” He says to himself. He then raises his head only to jog to catch up to the other two before they notice when Haruhi has to go. 

No one notices the rose fall into the pond with it’s petals slightly scattering in the water.


	3. Chapter two.

The twins are now home just arrived and just got inside. 

“Kaoru.” The twin’s mother comes over with their father. 

Kaoru turns to face them as he turns his back to the mansion stairs he was about to go up after Hikaru who is in their room by now since he went ahead of Kaoru. He follows them to the living room and sits on the couch across from them. 

“I’m sure you know why we brought here.” Their mother says. 

“I do.” Kaoru responds keeping a strong look on his face. “I understand what must be done.” He continues.

The mother nods. “Good.” 

Hikaru who wondered where his brother is goes to find Kaoru. He finds him in the living room with his parents who all look to him as he enters the room. He goes over to them confused. “Kaoru? What’s going on?” He asks looking between the three of them. 

They, mostly the parents, turn a little more towards Hikaru not by much though. 

“Hikaru.” The mother says. “Kaoru needs to go away now.” She tells him. 

Hikaru’s eyes widen. “What!?! Why!?! For how long!?! Why only him!?!” He starts demanding as he tries to figure out what’s going on. 

“He has to Hikaru. He won’t be coming back.” The father says in an unwavering voice as if this didn’t bother him at all. 

Hikaru desperately shakes his head. “No. Why?!” He demands not wanting to believe what they are saying. 

“Hikaru don’t fret over it.” The father says. 

“Why!? Kaoru’s my brother!” Hikaru protests. 

The mother clenches her hands on her lap into fists. “No he’s not!” She snaps surprising Hikaru. “Your real brother didn’t last after birth dying soon after. The medical people there made a robot to help you survive! Kaoru is nothing more than a robot!” 

Hikaru slightly shakes his head taking a step back. “No you’re lying!” He turns to Kaoru desperately. “They’re lying right? Right Kaoru?” 

Kaoru won’t meet Hikaru’s gaze. “I’m sorry Hikaru.” He says confirming it’s the truth. 

Hikaru shakes his head in disbelief then he runs off dashing up the stairs to his room. 

“Someone will be here to pick you up as soon as possible.” The father says turning to Kaoru. 

Kaoru nods. “Yes I understand.” He says. 

The parents stand and leave at that. 

Kaoru looks down to his lap. “It was a nice life.” He says to no one almost as if he’s staring sadly off into space. “But it had to end this way….. I just wish it could have been easier on Hikaru.” 

…………………

Hikaru paces in his room. 

Sure he and Kaoru had ‘experimented’ but they hadn’t gone into full out sex though Hikaru was thinking about trying to take that next step which would lead to it…… Back when he thought Kaoru was actually his brother……. 

He plops down onto the bed sitting there with his legs off the edge so his feet are on the ground. He puts his elbows on his legs right above his bent knees and puts his face into his hands. His mind is still racing with so many different thoughts ever since he found out the truth. 

After a little while he raises his head to look at his hands……… Just staring at them…….

“I…..” He starts to say but can’t find his voice for a few moments. “I was betrayed and lied to by the person….. No….. The robot I thought was my brother.” His hands start to shake as he feels raging emotions not fully sure how exactly he fells but his feelings are in no way good. “Kaoru……” He almost whispers the name breathlessly. “If that is even his name.” He adds as his eyes flicker from one hand to the other then back only to repeat. “Why did you have to leave me and be replaced by a pile of metal made to look like you?” He whimpers after speaking. “Why…… Why? …….. Why!?” He clenches his hands into fists as he kind of stares in the direction of his hands not fully seeing his fists as he starts to get lost in his mind. “Why!?! Why couldn’t I have had my real brother!?” His hands drop as well as his head so his chin rests against his chest with his eyes closed. “Why is life being so cruel?” He says in a soft hurt tone. 

For the rest of the day Hikaru stayed in his room. 

He didn’t see or hear Kaoru at all. 

Eventually he finds himself lying in bed alone late at night. 

He wants to sleep but just finds he can’t. He turns his head to look to where Kaoru would usually be lying awake or asleep…….. Now there is nothing but emptiness……… Cold emptiness……..

It makes Hikaru flinch then shiver. 

He feels like he has just lost a warmth that would usually be with him……. The warmth of Kaoru……. He then remembers what happened and rolls over turning his back to where Kaoru would usually be lying. “Why should I care? He lied to me………” He just trails off there as he continues to lay there unable to sleep. 

This was going to be a long night…….

…………………

In the morning Hikaru heads down for breakfast early. 

He couldn’t sleep that night and ended up just lost in thought most of the night. He glances around as he walks through the house towards the kitchen. 

No signs of Kaoru at all……… Kaoru didn’t even come to bed that night. 

Hikaru enters the kitchen but finds only his parents there doing some work while eating. 

His parents glance up then give a greeting before going back to work. 

Hikaru goes to his seat and orders his breakfast. 

The chef goes to make it for him. 

“You’re up early.” Hikaru’s father says as he is reading the newspaper instead of working. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Hikaru sighs not going into detail. 

“Neither could I.” His mother says. “I knew that the day would come at some point….. I just didn’t imagine it would happen like it did.” She closes her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath before opening them again this time halfway. “Well we won’t have to worry anymore.” 

Hikaru blinks at his mothers words. “So Kaoru already left.” He says more to himself than anyone else. 

“He was taken away.” His father corrects him. “But yes Kaoru is gone. He was only to be here until you no longer needed him and it seems that the time has finally arrived.” He explains. 

Hikaru glances to his father then looks away staying silent for a few seconds. “Whatever.” He mumbles half-heartedly. He then begins eating breakfast when it’s served to him. He eats as much as he can even with his slight loss of appetite.

In no time it is time for school and Hikaru heads off on his way. 

During the car ride there he stares out the window staring off into space. 

Subconsciously his hand shifts towards where Kaoru should be sitting looking for comfort like they have done so many times before but finds a cold empty space.

He turns to look and for a moment he can see Kaoru sitting there with a smile on his face…… Just like how it was………. How it used to be……… He lowers his head down feeling sad with a little anger though the sadness is what weighs more heavily upon him. 

Knowing that when he reaches the school he will be asked question after question asked and he isn’t sure he wants to face that yet……. He contemplates skipping today but he isn’t sure that would actually be an option at that time. 

How is he going to answer the questions?!


	4. Chapter three.

Kaoru just sits on the floor of the cell like place he was placed in. He is sitting slightly against the wall on the right a little closer to the back wall than the barred door.

The people are quite busy people so Kaoru isn’t sure when he will be destroyed to make for another robot for someone else. 

Which at the destruction point it will all be over for Kaoru. 

He knows that well. He turns to look to the back wall that makes up the back of the cell. 

Who knows when it will all be over for him. 

But truly it as a nice life to live even if it was only limited. 

He sighs then turns to look to the wall across from him. 

There is literally nothing to do as he waits till he is taken away to be destroyed….. to be killed. 

………………………………

Hikaru walks along through the halls. 

People don’t really seem to notice yet that Kaoru isn’t there since they figure that maybe Kaoru went somewhere else in the school for whatever reason. 

Until class…………………

Kaoru’s desk remains empty and the teacher doesn’t even ask about it making the students mummer wondering what’s going on. 

Haruhi does give Hikaru questioningly looks but Hikaru won’t look to her as he stares off into space resting his chin on one of his hands that are attached to the elbow on his desk. 

Hikaru remains quiet and avoids anyone’s gaze as best as he can. 

It’s obvious now. 

Something just isn’t right……… Something has happened. 

But what they aren’t sure. 

Most are unsure about approaching Hikaru about it not wanting to upset him even more than he already is. 

Hikaru has been acting different….. distant. 

Any chance Haruhi tries to talk to him about it…………….She can’t find him anywhere. 

It is truly worrying. 

Finally the host club comes around and Hikaru enters but doesn’t seem to be into doing anything and it’s obvious he is thinking of just leaving. 

Hunny goes over to Hikaru. “Hika-chan.” He says. “Are you ok? Where is Kaoru?” 

Hikaru clenches his hands into fists and he turns away head down. “Kaoru won’t ever be coming back.” He says. 

The host club are confused……. Except Kyouya who seems like he knew all along what is going on. 

“What do you mean?” Tamaki asks with wide eyes. 

Hikaru remains silent. 

Kyouya decides to explain. “Kaoru wasn’t who we thought he was.” He says. 

The host club are shocked as well as a little confused. 

“Of course you would know.” Hikaru says and it sounds like he’s holding something back just judging from his tone. 

So Kyouya continues. “You see the truth is Kaoru was nothing more than a robot. The real Kaoru died very early on. Those like Hikaru who have their siblings die often don’t last long. They had to make someone to create the illusion of Kaoru having survived in order to give Hikaru a fighting chance.” He explains. “Who Hikaru no longer needed him Kaoru leaves to be destroyed.” 

The host club are shocked and there probably was a few feelings of hurt that they had been lied to by someone who was their friend.

The room is silent for a little longer then Hikaru just leaves. 

No one stops him. 

……………………………

The host club hours begin and Tamaki explains things to the guests asking them to take it easy on Hikaru if they see him. 

Other than some words of sympathy, surprise and a few questions the host club goes by without anything going wrong.

…………………………..

Hikaru instructed his limo driver to go home. He was going to walk. He is now walking around town just wandering around. He pauses and looks into the window to a café. He swears he can see himself and Kaoru sitting at the empty table for two around the middle of the room but when he swears he can actually see it that’s when it lasts only a second before vanishing. He closes his eyes tightly and shakes his head only to dash away from the café as fast as he can. He runs into someone making them both stumble. He lets his eyes flicker to the other person. “Sorry.” He says in an almost mumbled tone but clear enough to be heard before continuing on his way. 

The doctor who was ran into by Hikaru watches him go. “Was that?” He wonders to himself. “Well even if it was Hikaru he will be fine. After all he doesn’t need the robot anymore.” He then continues along his way. 

Hikaru’s P.O.V.

I finally slow to a stop when I need to catch my breath. 

In truth I wish that I had just known that Kaoru was dead with no robot, to have never had this whole situation happen in the first place.

I put a hand against the wall beside me. “What am I doing?” I question myself. “Why do I keep thinking about Kaoru?” I raise my head to look ahead. 

The area around me seems to be empty of life but that doesn’t bug me. 

I start walking again this time no jogging or running just walking. 

The weather is nice on the outside but inside I am gloomy and down. 

I turn a corner and almost run into Haruhi. 

Haruhi is wearing more casual clothes. She looks me in the eye for a second before I can glance away. 

I am about to move around her when suddenly she speaks. 

“Hikaru.” 

I pause for a second to see what she will say. I slightly let my eyes flicker back to her enough to kind of watch her. 

She turns to face me, since I walked past her before I stopped, and watches me. “You should go after him or let go.” She says. “You cannot continue like this.” She then leaves.

I turn and watch her go. 

Her words repeating inside of my head. 

Go after him or let go? 

I turn away as she turns a corner and I stare at the ground for a little bit just standing there. “It’s probably better to just let go……..” I say but inside I feel like something just isn’t right. I continue walking and I head to where home…… well if the home is where the heart is then I’m not so sure that the place I live in is what could be called my home……. I don’t know where my heart lies anymore………. I feel lost and I don’t know which way to go……. Lost……. And trapped…….. Is there no way out?


	5. Chapter four.

No one’s P.O.V. 

Every photo that has Kaoru in it was removed then put back……. But with no Kaoru in them. 

Hikaru stands by the window in his room…… The room he used to occupy with his brother……. Or well the robot………He sighs and leans forward making a soft thud sound as his forehead hits the window. He shuts his eyes as he tries to not think of Kaoru……. But his mind is plagued by his memories of the other. He hits his forehead a few times against the window. “Get out of my head.” He growls to himself then on about the fourth time hitting his head against the window he stops only to sigh. He slumps slightly in defeat. He stays like that for a few minutes before moving away heading towards his bed. 

The cold and empty bed…….. That just seems much to grand for him now that he no longer shares it with Kaoru……. No not Kaoru……..That robot.

That night Hikaru didn’t get any sleep. 

He turns to glance to the nightstand. He stares at it as he lays there in the room that’s only lit by the moonlight. He rolls over after a few minutes and reaches over pulling open the drawer. He moves a notebook to reveal a picture of him and Kaoru he kept in the drawer. 

The only one that still has Kaoru in it. 

Hikaru closes the drawer and lays back into bed looking at the picture now above him as he lays there on his back. 

When morning rolls around Hikaru makes up his mind. 

He gets up as the sun begins to rise. He gets dressed in casual wear instead of his school uniform. He puts the picture in his pocket and heads out of his room. 

One of the maids who are up early look up from her sweeping as Hikaru comes down the stairs. 

“I’m heading out.” Hikaru says as he passes her after leaving the stairs. 

The maid bows. “Have a nice day young master.” She says. 

Hikaru leaves and walks towards Ouran knowing what he is doing. 

By the time he arrives, taking a few detours to wait for the right time to come, it’s early but late enough that there are students there. 

He walks past them not paying attention to them at all. He quickly makes his way to the third music room. He opens the door finding the host club at a table sittign for obviously a meeting. 

They turn to him going silent as he enters. 

“I’ve made up my mind.” Hikaru says. 

The host club listens. 

Hikaru looks determined at them. “I’m going to go after Kaoru.” 

……………………………..

Kaoru lays down on the hard cold ground on his back slightly spread out, just staring at the roof. He stays there for a while as he continues to wait for his time to be destroyed to come. 

………………………………..

“Ah doctor. Good morning.” A nurse greets as the doctor walks in for work. 

“The robot is here right?” The doctor asks making sure that the robot had been brought to this location instead of another location. 

The nurse nods. “Yes. In a cell in the basement.” She confirms it. 

The doctor nods and removes his coat. “Good. If I have free time today then it’s about time we destroy it.” He says hanging up his jacket where the employees jackets go. 

The nurse bows. “Of course shall I get the room ready?”

“Let’s wait to make sure we have time to do it today.” The doctor responds. “I would like to get it done today though.” 

The nurse raises from the bow. “Of course.” She says. 

The two go to work for another day of work. 

The day isn’t too busy but it leaves enough folder work that it still takes a little while to get it all done. 

Finally the doctor closes the last folder he needs work on. 

“And done.” He says then leans back in his chair closing his eyes as he stretches. “Man what a day.” He relaxes from stretching then opens his eyes to about half way open a few seconds later. He knows what must be done now. He pushes his chair out away from his desk only to get to his feet. He turns and walks deeper into the building till he stops standing in front of a closed door. He reaches over to it and grips the doorknob. He pauses for a second and glances around before opening it going downstairs. 

For some reason he didn’t want anyone to know he’s going downstairs to the cells. 

He doesn’t know why. 

But whatever the reason it must be a good one. 

Maybe it’s just in case he ends up not having time to destroy the robot thus would make preparations done all for nothing…… He isn’t really sure but that is his best guess. 

He closes the door behind himself and begins making the journey down the stairs leading down to the basement. He keeps walking until he reaches the basement. 

It smells a little musky and there is the sounds of the machines down here to help keep the building running is heard since the cells are in one direction and the machines in the other direction. 

He turns in the direction of the cells which is to the left of the bottom of the stairs with a wall straight ahead from where the stairs end. He begins to walk along the hall way with cells on either side of the hallway making up it’s walls pretty much but it almost looks like an olden day prison. He looks in every cell as he walks by finding that the robot he is looking for is a little further down in the cells. 

So he keeps walking until finally he stops. 

The cell on the right side four cells or so from the end of the hall of cells that is just a dead end brick wall is where Kaoru is laying in. 

The doctor turns to face the barred door that is keeping Kaoru inside of the cell.

Kaoru’s eyes turn to look to him without actually moving or getting up. 

The two’s eyes meet. 

“Hello Kaoru.” The doctor says. “Though you are actually technically nameless now.” He adds and brings an arm up resting it against the barred door as he leans forward a little. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting for so long but soon we will continue with the procedure and get you destroyed.” 

Kaoru just watches the doctor not seeming to really care at all even though he is programed with emotions that he cannot truly feel. 

The doctor pushes himself away from the barred door enough to stand straighter than when he was leaning forward. “Do you understand?” He asks Kaoru. 

Kaoru blinks silent for a few moments then his mouth opens. “Yes.” He says to tell the doctor ‘I understand.’ Just in a short version.


	6. Chapter five.

The doctor nods. “Good.” He then leaves heading to head back upstairs leaving Kaoru once again all alone. 

Kaoru’s eyes turn back to the ceiling above him as he continues to just lay there waiting for what he has always known would happen. 

The preparations must being made now Kaoru figures but doesn’t dwell on it. 

………………………..

“But he’s probably destroyed by now.” Haruhi points out. 

Hikaru looks down his face falling. “I don’t think so. I don’t know why but I have a feeling he hasn’t been destroyed yet.” 

The room is quiet for a few moments then Hikaru takes a deep breath closing his eyes opening them with new determination after he exhales. 

He raises his head to look to the host club. “Kyouya I need you to figure out where he could be.” He says. 

Tamaki leaps to his feet dramatically. “Alright troops!” He declares making everyone turn to him. “Robot or not Kaoru is still our friend and a member of this host club! He is a part of our family and now he needs our help!” He points to Kyouya still being dramatic. “So Kyouya you begin looking for where Kaoru could be!” He points one by one to everyone else while Kyouya starts to get to work typing quickly away on his laptop. “The rest of us shall come up with best plan of action we can right now.” He says. 

And that is how the host club divided into two groups in the club room not open for business. 

One group is Kyouya’s own lonesome group in trying to find where Kaoru is being held at. 

The rest of the host club are at another table trying to come up with a good plan on how to rescue Kaoru. 

Both groups are working as hard as they can of course. 

They all can only hope that they will make it in time. 

…………………….

The doctor walks along through the building till he gets to the front desk. 

The nurse is saying goodbye to a client who either came for something only they can get at a doctors clinic or came for an appointment with the nurse or one of the others. 

The client leaves and the doctor goes over to the nurse behind the desk. 

The nurse, seeing the doctors shadow seemingly loom over her, turns to look to the doctor. “Hello doctor.” She greets with a smile. 

“I will take over the front desk.” The doctor says. “I would like the room thirteen to be set up.” He gives his order. 

The nurse’s face changes to seriousness and she gives a nod of understanding. She lets the doctor take control of the front desk as she heads into the back far into the back to get to the room. 

The room is a room protected by a locked oak wood door that has a gold engraved template only with the number thirteen. 

Inside is a room is a chair that is like a reclining chair you sit in when in the dentist that is in the middle of the room, along the wall farthest from the wall with the door has cabinets with files or special liquid that is used in certain times as well as needles that goes along with the liquid and there is even some counters along the wall to the right of the wall with the door that is in the middle of the wall but in the place the door should be. The walls and floors are mostly white with maybe a hint of light blue here and there giving it a feeling of scientific experiment room. 

“Well time to get to work.” The nurse says to herself slightly cracking her knuckles in a movement to pretty much say what she said. Her hands fall apart after to hang at her sides then she walks on in to begin her work.

………………………………….

Kyouya focuses hard to try to find Kaoru. “Come on. Surely there is a signal that can be picked up.” He says to himself under his breath. He is even sending messages to contacts of his or people who work under him as he tries to get as many people as he can, that can do it, on this mission to find out where Kaoru is. He begins to start to slightly tone the other members of the host club as he focuses intensely in trying to find the youngest twin robot or not. 

There has to something somewhere that can lead him to finding Kaoru. 

He just needs to find it! And find it he will no matter what it takes! 

In the time that he has spent as a part of the host club he has come to find that he has truly found people to call his friends even if he knew that Kaoru was a robot he began to see Kaoru as his own being a few times almost forgetting the other is actually a robot. 

Which is why he will find Kaoru no matter what. 

He will find one of his friends!

Especially since that friend will be destroyed and killed if they don’t get there in time. 

Kyouya’s eyes slightly narrow as his concentration is so intense even though the glare is shining off of his glasses hiding his eyes from outside viewers as usual. 

Hikaru can’t help but glance to Kyouya every now and then. He really hopes that the other could just hurry so they can find Kaoru. He looks away turning back to where the others are slightly and he slightly looks up closing his eyes slightly biting his bottom lip in worry for Kaoru. “Please be ok.” He whispers as the others don’t seem to notice as they continue on talking about possible ideas for a plan. He opens his eyes half way then releases his lip only to move his head down rejoining the conversation of possible ideas for a plan once again. 

They will find Kaoru in time! ……………………. They have to…………. They just have to.


	7. Chapter six.

The rest of the host club have a good general plan of what they will do. 

Hikaru looks over to Kyouya. “Have you found him?” He asks the other. 

“One second.” Kyouya says still concentrating. He clicks a final key then smiles. “I got him.” He says. 

Hikaru brightens. “Yes!” He looks ready for action as he leaps to his feet. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” 

………………………….

Kaoru continues to lay there staring at the ceiling. He swears he can almost hear a clock that seems to be echoing in his head as it counts down to his death. 

………………………………

The nurse goes over to the chair first checking that it won’t fall apart, that it isn’t stiff enough that they can’t move it since they mostly need it to move to adjust for the robot that will be in it and she checks the restraints to make sure that they are sturdy as well as wont slip loose while they have the robot strapped to it. 

Once that is completed she makes sure that the restraints are open ready to take a hold of the robot. 

She moves on to check the special liquid to make sure that they have enough to do what they are going to do in the bottle that looks to be the most ready to use. She then puts out the bottle of the special liquid to be used. She goes over to grab a needle, where they are stored, that will be used to inject the special liquid into the robot. She makes sure that it is ready to be used and can be used. She sets the needle by the bottle. She goes to where the files are to grab the paperwork to keep the record of the robot’s destruction. She begins to make sure that the paperwork is ready to go. 

Once done she puts it on the clipboard ready for the doctor to check to confirm that it is all done so they can begin the procedure to destroy the robot. 

She does a final sweep of the room as a final check that it is ready for the whole procedure. 

Now that everything is done the nurse leaves to go to let the doctor know that everything is all ready for the robots destruction. 

Her footsteps sound almost heavy as she walks almost as if purposely keeping up with the ticking of the clock that to someone about to go on the death roll it’s ticking would seem impossibly loud echoing around them with each step they take. 

Though the nurse doesn’t seem to even notice it. 

The nurse makes it to the front desk where the doctor is sitting as he does some writing possibly a report on a patient. “Doctor it’s ready.” 

The doctor looks up turning his head to look to her. “Good. Bring him up. It’s time.” 

“Yes doctor.” The nurse bows slightly then goes down to get Kaoru. 

The doctor looks down slightly. “If only we had this at that time.” He mummers to himself. He shakes his head going back to being professional looking. He gets up and begins to get himself ready waiting for the nurse to bring Kaoru to the room before he will enter. 

………………………….

The host club decided to take Kyouya’s limo since it was there and would be faster than walking.

Kyouya gave the instructions of where to go to the driver then once they are all in they are off on their way. “Get there as quickly as possible.” He instructs through the small window that the two can communicate through as it is in limos. 

“Yes young master.” The driver says in respect. He begins going as fast as he legally can.

Hikaru stares out the window worried and scared that they won’t make it in time. His thoughts include things like ‘What if we are too late? What if they have already destroyed him?’ He only is making himself more worried and scared his thoughts will be true when they get there. 

Tamaki, who is the closest to him, puts a hand on Hikaru’s shoulder. 

Hikaru turns enough to look to Tamaki. 

“We’ll find him and save him.” Tamaki says with an assuring smile. “Don’t worry.” 

Hikaru glances down, gives a small nod then turns back to looking out the window as Tamaki’s hand slides off of his shoulder. He knows they will do everything they can to save Kaoru before it’s too late…… However he still can’t stop worrying that they may be too late. He hopes that his thoughts are not correct. 

The drive feels like it is taking longer as time almost seems to slow down for Hikaru. 

Hikaru swears he can see the memories he has of himself and Kaoru of their time together. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the picture. He looks down to it cutting short the movie only he could see of his memories with Kaoru. He lightly trails his fingertips along Kaoru’s jawline in the photo. “Please…… Please hold on and stay alive.” He whispers under his breath as he stares into the eyes of Kaoru in the picture. “Please still be alive.” He adds also under his breath as he manages to hold back tears from the thoughts that they’ll be too late as he reminds himself that there is no sign or anything to tell him that Kaoru is actually destroyed yet. He takes a deep breath then raises his head to stare out the window with fierce renewed determination. 

They will do everything they can and Kaoru will be saved!

He just has to keep telling himself that and keep the bad thoughts out. He will save Kaoru!!

………………………………

Kaoru slightly glances to the door as he hears footsteps sounding like someone is coming. 

The footsteps continue and Kaoru can tell that they are coming for him. 

To destroy him…… To kill him. 

The footsteps have become like the clock ticking to him. Loud and echoing inside of his head as if to count each second that ticks by as his death draws nearer and nearer. The footsteps are getting closer and closer.

Finally the nurse appears in view. 

“Time to go.” She says. 

Kaoru stares at her for a second then he sits up getting to his feet. 

Seeing the movement as an acceptance the nurse unlocks the door opening it as Kaoru gets to his feet. 

The door swings open outward towards the nurse with a few squeaks and a creak. 

Kaoru walks to exit the cell. He knew that this time would come…… He always knew that one day it would all boil down to this…….. His destruction. 

“Let’s go.” The nurse says and walks to the exit out of the area leaving the cell door open. 

Kaoru follows after her as he has already accepted his fate since he was given his mission since he knew what would happen to him in the end. 

This is the end…… Or well will be the end………The end for Kaoru. 

A clock ticks away and the hand moves as another minute has gone by causing the minute hand to strike upon the number twelve on its face. The tick seems to echo loudly to the ears of those who may not see another speck of life again, almost as if it was the final tick the clock though in reality it is soft ticking that will never stop unless it no longer has any power to run. 

Kaoru knows what will come next and he is ready for the inevitable to happen because soon it will happen. His eyes show nothing but a strong look showing that he has accepted his fate to any of those who would look to him. “It’s a good day to die.” He says under his breath.


	8. Chapter seven.

Kaoru enters the room. 

“Please settle yourself on the chair.” The nurse says. 

Kaoru nods and does as told. 

The nurse puts the restraints. 

Kaoru closes his eyes just letting things play out. 

The nurse makes sure that the restraints are in the right places then does anything else she needs to do before heading to get the doctor. 

Kaoru opens his eyes half way just staring at the ceiling. 

Awaiting his time on Earth to come to an end. 

…………………….

Hikaru sends glares trying to tell the driver to illegally speed up. He wants to get there before anything happens to Kaoru. 

The driver is starting to sweat a little feeling Hikaru’s gaze as intimidating. He wonders just how this other can feel so much more intimidating than any of the Ootori’s he’s had to deal with. He keeps going as fast as he can taking any short cuts he can. 

The others in the limo don’t say anything as they can’t blame Hikaru. 

Hikaru hopes that they aren’t far as he has a feeling that soon it will be too late. He hopes he is wrong. 

…………………………..

Kaoru closes his eyes again then after a few moments he opens his eyes again as the door opens then closes. He doesn’t look to see who it is. He knows it’s the doctor. 

The doctor doesn’t say anything as he makes sure everything is ready then when Kaoru’s eyes flicker to him that’s when the doctor starts getting the special liquid into the needle carefully measuring. 

Kaoru looks back to the ceiling. 

It’s going to be all over pretty soon. 

The last few seconds maybe a minute are quickly ticking away. 

…………………………..

They finally arrive and Hikaru doesn’t wait for the limo to stop before he hops out and dashes into the building. 

Hikaru completely ignores the nurse as he rushes past her following his instincts almost as if Kaoru is calling for him. 

The nurse chases after him trying to tell him to stop that he isn’t allowed back there but Hikaru doesn’t even seem to know she’s there. 

…………………………

The rest of the host club enter the building…….. Only they don’t know which are to go. 

Kyouya takes the lead and though this place isn’t from his family he just uses what he knows from his family’s business to try to find where to go.

The others just follow him.

…………………………..

Kaoru looks to the doctor again as he starts to approach him with the needle. 

The doctor stops standing right by Kaoru. “Now. I would say that this won’t hurt but since you can’t actually feel pain.” He begins to move the needle to inject the special liquid that will completely shut down and destroy Kaoru’s system. 

Kaoru just watches seemingly uninterested. 

…………………………..

Hikaru keeps running and finally he finds the door. He goes for it. 

The nurse is having trouble keeping up. 

Hikaru grabs the door knob opening the door bursting into the room. His eyes widen as he sees that the doctor is about to do what Hikaru is sure will destroy Kaoru. “NO!!” He rushes forward and knocks the needle out of the doctors hand just before it pierced Kaoru’s skin. 

The doctor and Kaoru turn to Hikaru surprised. 

“Hikaru?” Kaoru says. 

Hikaru throws his arms around Kaoru lowering his head. “You can’t take him away!” He says.

The doctor doesn’t even notice that the needle broke leaving a mess on the floor. “But he is nothing more than a robot.” He says trying to figure this out. 

The host club arrive as they watch in the doorway area along with the nurse.

“I lied to you.” Kaoru says.

Hikaru raises his head tearful. “I don’t care.” He says. “I can’t live without you.” He leans forward putting his forehead against Kaoru’s forehead. “Look.” He begins. “I don’t care if you are a robot or a real person. You are my brother, my light in the world and I love you for who you are.” He says then closes his eyes for a moment only to open them halfway. “I’ll always love you. Even if you can’t love me back.” He says with full meaning.

It touches the hearts of all those listening. 

Kaoru even gets a little teary eyed. 

Hikaru releases the restraints. 

Kaoru sits up and the two share a hug. 

The nurse goes over to the doctor and they look to each other for a moment before turning back to the two. 

The doctor clears his throat and the two break the hug turning to him. His eyes rest on Kaoru’s eyes. “This is an interesting turn.” He says. “It seems that things don’t go as they usually do but also it seems that Kaoru has become more advanced then I have ever seen.” He says. “It is quite fascinating.” He closes his eyes for a moment then opens them turning to share a look with the nurse. 

They nod then turn back to the two with a smile. 

“I would like to study Kaoru. He is so unique and advanced than I thought could happen.” The doctor says. 

Hikaru brightens and Kaoru smiles. 

“We cannot destroy something like this.” The doctor says. “It is truly something amazing.” 

Hikaru happily glomps Kaoru making them tumble to the floor. 

The others laugh and even the two now on the floor join in. 

…………………………

Unknowingly there is a person standing watching the scene….. Someone that no one else can see. 

The person smiles glad that this has gone well. He had touched Kyouya’s laptop to give Kyouya the location, led Hikaru to the room and let things play out as they should. He turns as Hikaru and Kaoru get up. He glances over his shoulder. “It is done.” He says. “I love you big brother. Until next time.” He then turns to face where he is going as he spreads his angel wings. 

…………………………..

Kyouya and the doctor turn to look to a small flash of white that they swore that they saw. 

There stands what looks to be the real Kaoru who had died and seems he grew up as an angel as he wears white clothes, has wings and a halo. 

He spreads his wings and once he’s in the air he seems to vanish. 

Kyouya can’t help the smile come to his face. He had thought that finding the robot Kaoru was a little too easy and now he knows why. 

Angel Kaoru had helped them to find the robot Kaoru. 

As if Angel Kaoru is actually Hikaru’s guardian angel. 

“Thank you.” Kyouya whispers. “For all you have done.” 

The doctor is surprised but smiles as he realizes that the robot Kaoru was supposed to stay with Hikaru forever. 

It is the fate Hikaru is meant to take. 

The doctor slightly bows his head eyes closed. He had been uncertain about if he should believe in the catholic religion but seeing the angel he knows that at least some of the catholic religion is true. He opens his eyes and looks to Hikaru and robot Kaoru as they stand hands joined together. “Perhaps apart of the amazing advancement in the robot was because the angel possessed or helped the robot.” He says to himself. He then tilts his head back to look to the roof. “No matter how it happened it truly makes me happy to see such a happy scene.” He closes his eyes. “If you can hear me angel please let my twin sons I lost before this technology was invented remain happy together up there with you.” He says. 

The nurse watches the doctor as he does this. She is smiling then closes her eyes. “I’m sure they are awaiting for you to join them.” She says.

The doctor grunts as if that’s a happy thought. He then opens his eyes half way. “Perhaps they are.” He says. “Along with my wife.” 

“I think so.” The nurse says. 

The doctor is silent then he turns to the nurse. He gives a nod. 

Yes. It is truly a perfect ending. 

Hikaru and Kaoru stayed together and Kaoru’s advanced self is studied as ‘doctor appointments’ but as Haruhi ends up with the male that she turned down without knowing it and Kyouya with Tamaki then finally Hunny and Mori remained close. 

Yes a truly happy ending. 

Angel Kaoru watches from heaven and he feels happy. He knows that he can still possess the robot if needed and when it’s Hikaru’s time to die then the robot will be there for him until Hikaru’s spirit joins angel Kaoru in heaven where angel Kaoru can greet the older brother he was assigned to as a guardian angel. 

But that day will come not soon but a good distance in the future. 

Angel Kaoru can wait as he is just happy that Hikaru is happy and won’t have a short life. “Enjoy your life. I will continue to watch over you.” He says to no one though the words are meant for Hikaru. 

Yes he will wait for that day to come very patiently.

The end.


End file.
